The past behind us
by Submissive
Summary: Jackson fuller is at his prime about to sign the deal of his life to play for the NFL Jackson comes back to the tanner home to visit his family. Everything starts to feel familiar especially when he sees the love of his life again Ramona gibbler. He hasn't had serious feeling for anyone since romona. Jackson can't forgive him self for putting his career first
1. Chapter 1

I drop my bag at the door and announce my arrival. "Guys I'm home". I wonder where my crazy family could be. I knew I been gone for a bit but But the dullness in this house will never change. The home has always been kept after. I knew my grand father was back. I mean mom and my little brother kept up pretty well but I knew my pops work. Just than I heard a bunch of laughs. I slide through the swinging door and see all my family gathered around the kitchen. As usual laughing. "Hey jacks". Says my pops he made an effort to stand up out of his favorite chair in the kitchen. He wasn't that young anymore and neither was his back. "Hey pop". I say bringing him in for a hug. "You little rascal your my height now". He says. My mother wasn't the tallest nor was my dad but pops on the other hand was 6"5. At my age I was about the same. "There's my big boy". My mom says clashing in. "Hey nephew". Uncle Jessie says bring it in to for the famous Family hug that nearly happened nine to ten times average daily. "Your too big". Aunt becky says. "Little man". Says Stephanie walking down the steps joining in. "Hey guys, where's the bunch?". I ask. Everybody finally gives me some breathing space. "Well, your uncle joes outback bringing out a surprise, auntie Michelle's sleeping, toms in bed, and max was pumped to see you but the good old thing called tiredness has got the better of em". I chuckle. "My baby so gown up". Mom says bring me back in and frowning. "Ah it gets harder trust me". Pops says. Mom

Leans to his side. "Hey where's Steve?". I ask mom. Steve was moms husband. "Poor thing, You know he's been working to the dang bone, hey you know he's freaking because he couldn't see you as soon as you got here". She says "well we will have plenty for tomorrow". I say. I really liked Steve, mom married Steve right before my 14th birthday. I was glad he was there for my brothers and me when ever we needed him. "Hey how's College Mr quarterback". Says uncle Jesse with aunt becks at his side. Those two were still in love and inseparable after 34 years. "Pretty good but I'm Beat from that flight". "We should let the boy rest". Pops says. "We need to discuss sleeping boundaries". Says uncle Jesse. "Being we like to keep it tanner style we don't do hotels, so we're all making the best of it for the next two nights". Says pops "yeah which means pretty uncomfortable". Says Stephanie resting her arm on uncle jesse. Just than uncle Joey walks in. "If it isn't the NFLS newest hottest player". He says bring me in. "Hey uncle joe". I say. "You look great dude, and that dang hair". He says I laugh. "You don't look bad yourself Uncle Joey". "you know I do you just don't wanna hurt an old fat mans feeings". He says flapping his hands on his stomach. "It's so crowded even Kimmy is staying at Monas place". Mom says. "How's Kimmy". I ask last time I seen Kimmy gibbler was at her ex husbands funeral, her and Remona were deviated as they should be. It only took one night of street racing and verbal was with a bunch of dudes and he didn't wanna get beat. "She's good, us four are just living life as the wolf pack, we were the she wolf pack but since Steve you know so now it's just the wolf pack". "So arrangements because I'm beat that flight got me, it got delayed about twice I was gonna be here by 5:30

Instead of 10:30". "It's alright bud, here's the low down uncle Joe and steph downstairs, as usual your mom and Steve in their room, Jesse and Becky in their former room that's currently Kimmys bedroom, The boys are in their rooms, your aunt Michelle's sleeping with max, me in mine, sadly we weren't able to move your bed back, so the couch for tonight buddy". He says. "It's all good pops No way I could fit in that bed again". I say. He laughs "well this old mans going to get in bed, tell Steve he's got a whole sub in to oven". He says walking up the steps. "Night pops". I say "night kiddo". "Alright becks looks like we should head up". Jesse says. "Good night everyone". Becky says as her and Jesse go up the stairs. "That's my que, steph ready roomie?". Says uncle joe. "Yep good night señora señors, man I'm hanging out with Remona to much I'm particularly fluent". Says Stephanie following uncle Joey in the basement. Just then it sort of hit. All those memories of Mona. "Honey?". Mom says Looking at me worriedly. "Yeah I'm fine, hey how's Mona?". I ask trying to seem casual. She smiles widely. "She's amazing, she grew to be such a bright girl as I always expected, hey what happened to you to I mean after you left you guys don't even talk". "Time, I guess but where's she at lately". "shes got her own place not far from here near her school, shes so smart my goodness. And so charitable she's donated practically everything Fernando left". She says. "I never doubted her". I say. "Alright honey I'm gonna get on to bed do you want my bed?". She ask. "Nah mom I'm just gonna crash". "Okay hon tomorrow I promise we'll handle your bed situation". "Nigh mom". "Night honey love you". "You too". I say walking to the couch. It amazes me how I barely think of Ramona at times but some times I can't stop. It practically consumes me. I grabbed the blanket from the chair and grabbed a pillow and tried to put my head down. Even how beat i was I couldn't stop thinking about Mona and the memories we've shared over the years. We were fourteen at the time I remember Some kid at at school some asshole was picking on her because she Aced her Spanish test. "Miss Williams have you seen Remona?". I asked my teacher. She was removing the chalk on her broad. "Hello, Jackson um yes I believe she was headed the lady's room?". She says "thanks". I stalked the halls for nearly twenty minutes looking all over for her this was not like her. Finally I Deside to open the door to the lady's room. I could give less of a crap is someone had a problem about it I needed to make sure Mona was okay. I heard cries one that was familiar but rarely heard. "Mona?". I say looked underneath the stalls "Jackson, what do you want in the girls bathroom". She said pretending like she wasn't unset. "Mona what's wrong". I ask knocking on the stall. "I'm fine leave". She says. "Well I missed my last class looking for you". I say. "Go better late than never". "Nah it's fine I'll have another tomorrow and the day after that". I say. "Jackson I'm fine go". "Mona your scaring me what's wrong?". She walks out and doesn't even look at me she walks starlight to the sink slashing her eyes with water. I put my hand on the sink by her. "Last time before I ask all around this dang school". "What's it to you". "Your... Your my friend best friend actually and nobodys gonna messing with you... That's what family does". I say looking at her. "It's nothing I'm just a big baby". She says. "Alrighty I'll just go ask someone".

I say getting ready to walk out. "Jacks". She says pulling my arm and wiping her tears leaning against the wall. I lean with her. I waited for her to answer. "That jerk Brent Gerald is picking on me for my grades in Spanish". She says wiping her tears. "What did he say to you?". I say feeling my blood boil. "That th that I'm a stu...stupid Mexican who's only good at mak making tac tacos and... An.. I.. Should... Wor... Work at at... Tac... Taco Bell". She says crying. I put her head on my shoulder and "shh it's okay Mona, he's just a stupid jealous dick". I say kissing her head. I kiss her hand. "Hey look, he's a stupid ass hole who's jealous because you study and pay attention only thing that asshole pays attention to is his freaking food, if lunch was a grade he'd get a A plus". I say she laughs. "Thank you Jackson, we better get going". I kiss her head "yeah we should". She looks at me and nods her head. "Hey im gonna get my stuff outta my locker I'll meet you outside". She says. "You got it". I say. She walks out and there's my que Brent Gerald is dead. Finally I find him he's hitting the vending machine fat basterd. "Hey fat ass, you like picking on girls?". I ask him. He turns around. "Ah go kiss your Mexican lover, while your at it better have her bring some of those Taco Bell dishes with her maybe i won't out her job in front of the class again". He says laughing. "You piece of shit". "Excuse me loser". "Ah I'm the loser, you know picking on girls because they actually pay attention in school unlike you who only pays attention to food and at what your like seventeen now and still in the 9th grade, you fat pathetic fuck". I say grabbing him by his shirt and lifting him. "Put me down you freak I used to think she's your sister but maybe i smell followers in the attic". He says sticking his tongue out. I hit his head in the Machine. Making him grown. "Ah you basterd you sure do trust those nostrils they never disappointed you yet always lead you to the meals". I say full of range. "Now if I see or hear one fucking word or sense you Around her you wish I'd only bang your head against this damn machine". I say doing it again. Than dropping him. He rubs his neck. "She's a whore, probably blows your twinkly in the girls bathroom, you know your welcome in there". He says laughing. "You mother fucker".' I say and punching him straight in the nose. He screams out. "What the hell Mann whatever I'll stay away from me you and her". He says crying off. One of the teachers show up and took me to the principles office. That day everbody knew not to fuck with Mona. She was mad at me and said she could of handled it on her own. The next night I remember she came in my room claimed in my bed and thanked me for having her back even though I got in trouble I didn't give a Damn who I got in trouble with to make sure she was okay. I wake up and jump out of my sleep to the sound of a blender dazed out of my dreams from the past.

I walk in to the kitchen rubbing my eyes. "What the hell". I say checking my watch it's 4:00 am. I seen my aunt Michelle wide awake in charge of the sound. "Nephew! You got so big". She says rushing over to me. "Hey aunt Michelle, what are you doing up at 4:00 am?". "Ah well I'm still on Paris time nephew, back at home it's late like 10:00 am". She says. "Sorry it's just back in school there's no noise this late unless they still havnt slept". "You got so handsome". She says looking at me. "Look im finish here I'll just head up stairs, sorry handsome we'll catch up tomorrow". She says putting her drink in her cup and rushing up the steps. I shake my head and crash back on to the couch. The memories were haunting me of my secret first and only ever love. It was one we couldn't tell anybody.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey sleepyhead wake up". I hear my mothers voice waking me. I open my eyes and get up. I felt hungover even though i only had a drink or two on the plane which is no where near Enough to get me drunk. "Sorry honey it's just past 1:30 pm". She says. "sorry I was just really tired". I say. "No problem sweetie, it's just everybody's gonna head out in a little bit and we wanted to wake you to see you if you wanted to come". I wanted to say so bad I was too damn tired but I knew I had to get up. "Oh hello sunshine". Kimmy gibblers voice announces joining us. "Hey Kimmy". I said to her. "Don't you look super cute just getting up in the noon". She says joining me on the couch getting underneath my blanket. "Hey Jackson". I hear the only voice that could stop my life. And there she is her big brown sexy eyes sparkling, her brown hair wavy and full, those full pink lips. Everything about her is natural and breath taking. "Ramona, how have you been?". I ask getting lost in her eyes. "I've been good, it's so weird seeing you back". She says siting down on the arm chair. and I get embarrassed remembering I'm in boxers and no shirt. "Yeah it's been awhile". She says . She smiling at me and it feels only like us in the room. "Yeah jerk I missed you". Kimmy says leaning her head against my shoulder. "I missed you to Kimmy". "Liar". She says. Mom laughs and heads back in the kitchen. "So you live around here Mona?". I ask. "Yes, about 10 minutes away, it was so packed mom stayed with me last night". "Well moms hungry, you don't eat child of mine". She says getting up hands on her hips and goes in the kitchen. She just laughs. She looked beautiful wearing a strapless yellow dress exposing her beautiful shoulders. Her frame was very petite. "Are you going to the family fun day at the beach?". I ask. "Ah maybe, but I kinda have a few errands just really wanted to drop mom off". She says. It bothered me she seemed so casual but I was a dick how i left. I really needed to get up and shower. "Are you going?". She ask. "Don't think so, i kinda just wanted to settle in". I say. "Your mom told me that your going to play football professionally". She says. "Yeah, it's been the plan for as long as i remember". I say. "Yes I do remember, football was your life since fourteen". She says laughing, she tilts her head to the side and looked at me. "You look great". I say. "Thank you". "Hey why don't we hang out later if your not busy". I say seeming like I have a vagina. "Hm I have to see what time I'll be done with everything, but thanks a really good offer and I'd love to have out". She says. Her skin was perfectly tanned and smooth. "Sounds good, let me know". I say. "Give me your number and I'll text you so you can have mine". She says taking out her phone. I'll tell her my number and she just looks so cute dialing it. "You should be getting that any sec". She says. "No shot it's dead". I tell her. "Okay well I guess better be finishing up and I'll text you at 5?". She says standing. I wait for her to leave the room because I couldn't sit here any longer with this pillow over my cock trying to mask the erection she gave me. "I'll catch you later". I say feeling like a dork. "Bye". She says waking out.


	3. Chapter 3

I enjoyed the quit day I had. But at the same time i hated it. Dreading the second, minutes felt like hours after seeing Mona. The only things I did all day was showering jerking off thinking about Mona, ate, sat down, looked at my phone all day after texting her "hey saved your number, waiting to hear back from you about tonight". After that nothing it was understandable about our past... I felt like a dick even coming back now... There was something I still couldn't forgive my self before I left for good. Around 5:20 Mona texted that she couldn't make it to tonight but probably will see me

Tomorrow. I didn't want to reply so around 7:15 I finally got the guts to say. "It's all good I even forgot till I seen your text, talk to you soon". I felt like a dick because I never wanted anything to treat Mona any lease than a queen but right now deep down my feelings felt crushed. With any broad even when they were about to tell me anything personal I told them not to even mention there name because I wouldn't be remembering it anyways because it didn't matter. I only ever needed them for one thing nothing else no kissing no small talk no cuddling nothing, I never wanted or could bring my self to want anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning wasn't bad. I manly hung out with the family we had a whole day all morning all night together because today was the day Pops, Jesse Becky, And joe left. Tonight' was the night I was excited and nervous as hell for. Night I had no choice but to see Remona. I've been dreading the day since I woke up. We havnt talk since she blew me off and I deserved it. I've realized she makes me so nervous I keep doing the wrong thing. Like that asshole message I sent. With her Everything was frightening. It felt like my balls fell off. "I don't remember seeing you so clean". Max says to me walking in the room that I once shared with my brothers. "Haha, sup little bro". I say buckling my jeans. "Just got done downstairs it was quite a job". He says siting on his bed. "Look I feel bad you gotta sleep on the couch so to tonight if you want you and tommy can sleep in here". He says. "Thanks bud but I'm good, I'll manage, I'll probably be outta here soon". I tell him. "As usual". He says walking out. "Hey man

What does that mean?". I ask

Him. He turns back in the room. "Well for starters I Haven't m seen you in forever". "Dude, I'm sorry there's a lot that has been going on, I been shiting water trying to be good enough to get signed and keep up

School". "Yeah I know Jackson If it wasn't getting into a good enough school to get sign or have to stay focused to get signed or Almost signed, the only thing that matters to you is football". "Look I'm sorry you feel that way but this is pretty serious it's my career". I tell him. "Whatever". He says walking away. "Max". I say as he walks away from me. I felt like shit that max really believes I don't care about him but I promise I'll try to make it up to him. By 6:30 everybody was here. Except for Mona and Kimmy. Mom said she spoke with Kimmy and they were just running late. I paced all over the house waiting for her like a nervous wreck. Finally after 7:14 they arrived she looked gorgeous. She was wearing a black dress with heels looking stunning and simple. Her hair was on her side as she smiles and made her way over to my mom. She caught my stare and walked over here. "Hey". I said trying to keep it together. "Hi". She says. "You look gorgeous". I tell her. She smiles. "Your mom says your leaving soon". She says this time without the smile. "I don't know I think I might stick around ". I say. "Cool". She says. We laugh at how awkward things were. "So I wanna say I'm sorry about last night I don't take rejection well, I didn't forget". I blurt out. "I have a confession to make myself, I walked all around my room for hours convincing my self not to go". She says looking at the ground. "I just didn't wanna make it that easy, well you left I lost my best friend". She says. "I'm sorry". I say we both start laughing. "Can we start fresh?". I ask. "Yes, I'd like that". " no more lies, only honesty, and I promise not to leave on bad terms this time". I say. "Awesome".

She says as we pinky swear and burst out in laughter.

It was a silly night and and Mona felt like kids again. Both of us now have responsibilitys but didn't feel the weight of them for a little while. Every body was sleep and I was in my happy place thinking about Mona. And the times we had together.

"FLASH BACK"

"What's wrong Mona?, why are you crying". I ask feeling like someone needed to die siting next to her on her bed. Seeing her shed tears down her beautiful face. Her mascara dripping all over. Even than she looks gorgeous. "Miles broke up with me because I I" she says bursting out in tears. "Ho he's not worth it, I didn't like him from the start". I say rubbing her back pulling her close. There was a time I wasn't excited about her living here now she was the only exciting thing Around here. There was a long pause, but I knew Mona and she just needed time and actions. I kiss her head and continue rubbing her back as she leans in my shoulder. "You never did like him". She says after a while. "Yeah and i always tell you how he don't deserve you". She cries even louder. But lot more calm. It was a good thing nobody was home just us. Because I know Mona doesn't want them to see her cry. "Mona your beautiful and the best thing to Heaven if he don't see that than he's freakin blind". I say pulling her face close to me. I lick my thumb and wipe the mess. She looks at me her big sexy brown eyes watery. Past this week there's been sexual tension between us and we couldn't deny it. Her poundy lips ache. As she tried to claim her breathing. This was Mona not anybody not like those girls that were just hook ups. she was special. I remember the time we were fifteen and she liked a guy in school for the first time and she never kissed anybody before we were joking around and she was really beat about it. Nobody was home it was just us. She begged me day after day to tell her or teach her I remember telling her how I could only show her. And that very time she told me to show her we made out for an hour that night. Not talking about it for days until one night we went to the movies being I was her only friend and she was my best fiend, of course I had the guys at school but i told Mona everything. So in that dark movie theater she whispered how good it felt and that maybe she was getting some wear but still didn't have the confidence she needed to actually use the work I gave her with that like everything to be good at you need practice. After that for two hours and fifteen minutes we made out. She became a pro she even kissed down my ear making me get hard. An hour in and she was a professional but it felt so good we just pretended it was still practice. And for the last 30 minutes when she had her togue down my Throat I made it a promise I'd take it to the next level of her education. Many try's and she was a good learner. The first time she almost chocked me. I remember laughing and telling her let me try. She had her mounth open waiting for me. I remember telling in her between kisses what to do with her togue. She laugh when saliva was all over us. It was like I never could get enough. Even though at the time I've been with countless girls with her it all felt different charshable. We couldn't tell anyone. Everbody seen us like brother and sister everyone at school knew not to fuck with her or they'll be beaten. It was like the times we had together were great and we never talked about what we did ever. So in the moment when it felt like she wanted it to I couldn't help my self. She craved in moaning in my mouth. Biting my lip. She clamed on top of me. Her scent was amazing. I loved her I loved her so much. I kissed her hard and with all the passion. She messed with my belt. "Babe?". I say looking in her eyes. "I've been waiting to do this we don't have that much time". She says through kisses. She lifts her top up revealing her breast that I watched come in nicely. Lately I've been drying to see her tits. I cup her face and she reaches for my shirt. I lift my arms up. She moans kissing my chest. "Mona". I moan. "Hmm". She asks. "You lips feel so good". I say. She smiles. I intertwine our fingers. As I kiss down her neck. I could feel the heat inbetween her legs. I was far from a virgin but I knew she was. And she knew my past and didn't seem bothered. I never gave her a chance to feel like she wasn't my number one. She knew she could call me in the middle of any thing and I'd be there. She even called me when I was in the middle of a blow job . It was because of that dick Of course I rushed by her side. She wasn't selfish she never knew exactly what was going on but if she knew I'd like to believe she wouldn't like it. I imagine neither of us liked seeing each other with some but I knew i hated it, but we had to. She pushed my chest down. Causing me to lie down flat with her ass on my waist. She kissed me deeply and put my hands on her tits. She moaned my name as I caressed them. And rocked her hips against my dick. "Baby we can stop?". I say not wanting to rush her, I knew she was upset and would never want to take avatege of her. Hell I'd kill any guy if he was doing what I was right now. "No way". She says moaning. "Ah Jackson". She says her eyes rolling in the back of her head as she rocks her hips against my hard on. "Oh Jackson this feels too good, you want me to right". She ask. I pull back and look her in the eye, her beautiful brown eyes. "Of course I want you I dream about it, but i would never forgive myself if I let us get this far and you ever regretted it". I say. She kisses me. "I've been wanting for you for a long time, and right now I really need you". She says. I kiss her hand. "Your wish is my demand". I say putting my arms around her waist and flipping her getting on top of her. Pulling back my weight. She yelps and laughs. "That's funny Hun?". I ask kissing down her neck she gives me better access I trace kissing around the hem of her bra. She moans. "Jackson". "You okay?". I ask. "Yes!". She wraps her legs around my waist Tight. I sit on my knees with her legs speared. "You sure?". "Yes". She say trying to reach back. I looked at her in all her beauty "100% sure?". I ask. "1000% sure". She says voice full of lust. "And you want to have sex?". "Isn't that what we're getting to, I'm not a kid". "Oh I'm fully aware". I say pulling my

Jeans down. Only leaving my boxers. She looks at my movements very closely not missing a beat. I smile at her and pull her skirt down. She was the most sexiest thing I'd ever see in her hot pink bra and matching panties. "There thongs". She says smiling at me. Turning on her back to give me a better view of her plump ass. "Better not do that or I'll just exploded before anything happens". She smiles turning back around spreading out wide. "Your going to ride me". I say to her kissing her ear. "You want me on top?". She ask worriedly. "Yes baby, I don't want to crush you". I say. She moans a ok. I thrust against her to get her going. "Agh". She says. I love that reaction. I do it again this time popping her bra off. And sucking her nipple. She moans till she can't speak anymore. I gently bite her nipple just a little tug she screams my name. And pulls my hair. I make my way down her panties and pull them off her wer thigns . She tries to squeeze her legs together. But I pull them back and spread her wide. She's so prepared fully soaked. Her little pussy looked delicious and perfectly untouched. I reached down and town the soft skin. "Ohhhh jacks". She says. I know if i touch it any longer she just going to come right now it ain't gonna be a problem to her to come again but I want her first climax to be great. I quickly take my boxers off and reach for the condom in my jeans. and pull her on top of me. "Still sure?, we can stop any time?". "I want it so bad, but but is it gonna fit?". She ask. "Yes baby you expand inside there". I say. "I trust you". She says kissing me. I put the rubber on my dick Slowly I pick her up and lift her on it. Giving her only a inch. "Agh!". She says rocking her hips. "You okay". She nods. Slowly i give her more. Once she starts to enjoy it. I rock her hips. She moans my name again and again. I touch her tits squeezing them. I intertwine our fingers and she rocks her hips against me. "Ah fuck Mona". "Are you okay? I'm hurting you?". She asks voice worried. "No, but I'm gonna explode if you keep doing that". She continues and comes screaming my name. I come

At the same time exploding inside her.


End file.
